Thanks God
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: A request i wrote for NightFlame977. Its a Kai/oc oneshot. hope ya'll like it


"Mom? Dad? Do you think it would be okay for me to go to a beyblade tournament in town? I really would like to go watch it."

"Is it a local one?"

"Yes, its near the town hall." A 17 year old girl with strawberry blonde hair replied to her father.

"Alright, but make sure you aren't back too late."

"God will watch over me father, won't he?"

"Yes he will dear, now say your vows for the dinner." A sweet voice that belonged to Amanda's mother said to her husband and daughter as she sat down at the table.

THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT

'Wow,i can't believe i'm actually here' Amanda thought as she held her hand on the small necklace that once belonged to her grandmother and walked past a small group of kids who were testing their skills at beyblading. Looking closely at the dish, the teenage girl followed the two blades as they danced around eachother. She didn't own a beyblade herself but she sure liked to watch it, it gave her ideas on what to put in some of the stories she wrote.

Suddenly, her concentration on the two smaller blades got interrupted by the voice of a young lady ringing through the speakers.

"**Will everyone make their way to their seats please? The tournament is about to start."**

'Oh! Gotta hurry!' Amanda thought as she ran to the stairs and made her way to the seats. When she looked at the paper in her hand it said 'ROW 1/ SEAT 256'.

"Are you looking for your seat?"

The young girl jumped slightly at the sound of a voice behind her and turned around, only to find one of her school friends behind her.

The brownhaired girl laughed at her friends sudden jump. "No need to jump around Amanda, i'm not eating you."

"You know i'm not good with strangers, Hilary."

"Haha, i know, which seat are you looking for?"

"Seat 256 on row 1."

"Well, God must be on your side of luck today. I'll take you there." Hilary said as she showed her friend the way to her seat, which was surprisingly close.

"Here it is. I'm sitting somewhere else but i'll come see you after its over okay?"

"Okay, oh will i wait for you?"

"Erm, how about... the entrance, at that small statue."

"Alright, i'll see you there." Amanda replied to her browneyed friend as she said her goodbye and sat down on her seat. It was right infront of the beydish so she had a good view on the teams and the dish itself.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE ARE YOU READY!" DJ jelled, soon followed by the screams of the entire crowd which made Amanda slightly jump, hoping the matches would start soon she looked infront of her.

"HERE ARE THE BEASTYBOYS! AND ON THE OTHER SIDE ... THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

Screams of girls were heard all around, saying 'we love you,' or 'oh my god he's so cute.' Most of the boys in the arena were rooting for the bluehaired boy with the cap, called Tyson or the captain of the team, Kai.

"FIRST MATCH RAI VS MACO!"

Amanda's seafoam green eyes followed the two boyd to their place infront of the dish, holding their blades ready to launch. Unlike the biggest part of the crowd, Okay, after looking around, the near enough everyone in the crowd, the teenage girl sat down quietly and watched the teams.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!"

Both bladers launched their blades in a rough terrain dish, which was full of rocks and other obstacles. The blackhaired boy seemed to have no trouble passing by the obstacles and going after its opponent, while the other blader appeared to be having a tough time. His face was completely focussed on not hitting any of the obstacles in his way. Once Rai was on a shorter distance from the purple blade he unleashed his mighty Tiger Claw Attack and knocked the other blade right out the stadium and infront of Maco, who had a shocked look on his face.

Both bladers returned to their seat and waited for the stadium to disappear.

"OKAY MATCH NUMBER 2" DJ yelled in his microphone, "TYSON VS IKUTO!"

"ALRIIGHT!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards his place, meeting his opponent at the top.

When the floor opened, it revealed a normal looking stadium, unlike the previous one, this stadium didn't have any obstacles.

"Alright beybladefans, here is the spin dish. As the name says it already, this stadium will spin around, making it harder for the bladers to maintain balance, also on certain times, the stadium will stop spinning and turn the other way." Dj explained to the two teams and the audience.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP!"

As the stadium started to spin around both bladers got ready for their launch, once they released their blades, Tyson seemed to have some trouble but quickly recovered and waited till the stadium stopped spinning, before it turned the other way. After about a minute, it started to slow down and the bluenette grabbed his chance to unleash the attack of his bitbeast, knocking against the other blade and sent it flying.

"AND THE WINNER IS ... TYSOOOOON!"

Once again, the crowd cheered for the bladebreakers but one girl sat quietly watching the matches, she liked to watch more then screaming her heart out, it wasnt in her personality either to jump up right away. But on the inside she was happy for the winner of the match. Amanda was so busy with observing that the announcement of the last match went unheard by her ears, so her eyes grew in size when she saw the guy she wrote stories about stepping forward.

'Its Kai,' Was all the teenage girl could think when she saw him take his position at the stadium, ready to launch.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIIP!"

Both bladers launched their blades at high speed, but when the blade of the opponent made contact with the dish, Kai's blade seemed to have vanished. Amanda saw Kai's hand moving and point to the top of one of the retracting spikes in the stadium. His blade was balancing on the very tip of the spike, and as it retracted, Dranzer released a mighty attack and sent the other blade flying way past his shocked opponent.

"AND THE WINNER IS ... KAI! WHICH MEANS THE BLADEBREAKERS WON!"

While everyone was cheering, Amanda made her way to the stairs and walked out the arena, trying to avoid the mass pushing of all the fans trying to get out.

'That was a good match, it makes me wonder what it would be like to have a match myself. Maybe if i asked God he would find a way.'

The teenage girl soon arrived at the statue, which she agreed on with Hilary to wait there. It was good having a schoolfriend around at places like this, since Amanda wasn't really that open to strangers. Ever since her sisters left the house, she never really went somewhere on her own.

"Look girls, its a follower of the all mighty God."

Amanda looked to the direction which the voice came from, revealing a group of girls, who were dressed in a slutty way, obviously here for the wrong reasons.

"You shouldn't talk about God that way, his way of living is good."

"Oh Really, well i like my way of living." The large blonde girl said as she stopped infront of the 17year old girl.

"Besides he never helps us and if u look propperly he won't help you either." One of the other girls said, backing up the leader of the group.

"God will help anyone with good intentions."

"Oh we have good intentions."

"ENOUGH! Leave her alone!" A voice interrupted the group of girls who were about to attack the girl leaning against the statue.

"Oh my! Its Kai, girls look your best." The leading blonde said as she checked herself.

"I'm not interested in open 24/7 shops, walk off will ya." The Russian blader replied with a stern voice, glaring at the group of girls who soon walked off, obviously damaged in their pride.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, i-i'm okay."

"Some people don't believe in God anymore these days."

"I think its sad, He isn't bad like some people say he is. Do you believe in Him?"

"Huh?"

"In God?"

"Can't say i believed in him much when i was young, but his way of living does make it easier."

Before anything more could be said, the rest of the Bladebreakers arrived.

"Hey, I'm Tyson! Who are you?"

Amanda was a bit surprised by Tyson who suddenly appeared out of nothing infront of her.

"Don't worry about him Am. He's a pig but won't do anything. The others are all very friendly"

"Oh, okay."

As they walked to the tourbus, Hilary asked her friend if she would like to join the group at Tysons house. After calling her parents Amanda agreed to go along with them.

"So Amanda tell us something about you!" A hyper blonde boy asked when his head popped over the seat the teenage girl was sitting in.

"Max, did u get sugar?"

"YOSH!"

"Oh boy, please don't mind him too much, Amanda was is?" Rai asked, getting a nod in reply.

"Its okay, i can tell his intentions aren't bad."

"We're here." Tyson said as he ran out and into his house.

"He's going to eat." Hilary said as they walked in.

Amanda got to know more about each bladebreaker, trusting each of them a bit more and finding each one of them shared some of her faith in God.

"So Amanda, you come from a religious family?"

"Yea, my parents raised me like the way God wanted it. Most kids made fun of me but i believe strongly he helps everyone, as long as their intentions are clear. And i strongly believe if people are open for it, he will even help those who are said to be evil."

Kai had watched the blonde girl for the entire time, something about her made the pain from his past seem less then it was. Maybe it was the way she talked, the way her seafoam green eyes sparkled or the way she believed in God, he didn't know.

"Oh is it that late already, i need to go guys, maybe i'll see you later." Amanda said as she got up and said her goodbyes to everyone.

When she got to Kai, Tyson told her not think too much of him, but she didn't care. She wanted to get to know the Russian captain more.

"I'll walk you home." Kai said, earning a surprised look from everyone in the room, exept for Amanda, who smiled and thanked him.

"Thanks again for taking me home."

"Its dark, perfect time for creeps to come out." Kai replied, making the teenage girl walking next to him blush different shades of red.

Noticing the girl was shivering slightly, Kai took off his jacket and places in on Amanda's shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I grew up in Russia, this is nothing to me." The well built blader replied, trying to move his eyes away but they kept looking into the seafoam green eyes of the girl next to him.

"Kai?" Amanda asked, but soon got surprised by the Russian pressing his lips in her soft pink ones.

'This feels so.' Before thinking any more, Amanda sighed, closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. They may have met only after the tournament, but it felt as if they knew eachother already.

Kai broke away from the kiss and moved his lips towards the teenage girl's ears, saying 'i love you,' earning a smile in return before the words 'i love you too' were said.

30 YEARS LATER

"Hey Dear?"

"Yes Am?"

"Remember how we met?"

"Yea, still fresh in my memory" A russian Adult said as he stood behind his wife, hugging her around the waist."Specially when u introduced me to your father."

"Haha, yea."

"I still love you the same as back then."

"So do i, my love." Amanda said, before looking at the picture of her family and giving a kiss to the man she shared her life with.

'Thank you for giving me this life God, i really mean it.'


End file.
